Is it unbearable if I'm a girl?
by scaltra serpente
Summary: Bel has a secret feeling to Mammon. What happen when he know that Mammon is a girl? This is not a yaoi story.


Hello minna!  
>This is my first MammonXBelphegor fic..<br>I believe that Mammon is a girl. So, don't think like "eww, this is a yaoi story" or "eww, gross" or something.

If you have some fic request I will be happy to make them for you..  
>just private message me okay?<br>Just don't forget to give the specific information about the fic :3

And I'm really sorry if there are some miss-spelling or wrong grammar.

Last but not least words:  
>Review please XD<br>thanks :D:D:D

* * *

><p>Like other night the varia are doing their daily habit.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOIII!"  
>"Shut up trash" said the boss while hitting the long-haired man with his alcohol bottle right on his head.<br>"Boss, do you want some more alcohol?"  
>"You shouldn't shout all the time Squ-chan, it's not good for your health" said the eccentric-haired man elegantly.<p>

The night's going well except for this boy. He didn't laugh fanatically like usual, he just lost in his own thoughts, he even ignored the frog-hat boy beside him.

"Senpai, what's wrong with you today? You haven't let out a single word since this morning" ask the frog-hat boy flatly.  
>The blonde prince only stared at him and let out a sigh.<br>"Ah Mammon-chan~ hurry up hurry up~ you're going to miss the movie Squ-chan bought this morning"

Suddenly, the blonde stand up and stare at the person who stood in front of living room door..  
>"Huh? What's wrong senpai? Got hit on your head?"<br>**STAB  
><strong>"Ushishishi~ shut up froggy"  
><em>'Hhh.. He's back to his normal self.. It'd be better if I watch the movie than being stabbed by senpai'<em> Fran said in his thought and sit on the couch..

After lifted from the arcobaleno curse, Bel had some serious problem for being close to Mammon. He couldn't hold her like a bear doll anymore. Not even talk in front of her face anymore, when he wanted to talk to her he must look at the ground or he'll blush and heated up.

"Hurry up scum!" said Squalo  
>"I'm not interested" said the baby shortly<br>"Then why are you here Mammon-chan?" asked Lussuria  
>"I heard that you make a cake this morning, so I want to grab some" said the only girl in the varia castle.<br>"I'm sorry Mammon-chan, but Squ-chan had finished all of them this morning"  
>"VOOOOIII! Don't Squ-chan me like that I said!"<br>"Shut up trash" said boss  
>"Mu!" the arcobaleno girl turn around exited the room and heading back to her bedroom<p>

She walked back passed through the long corridor and felt a tense behind her.  
>She quickened her pace..<br>She couldn't stand the tense and finally broke the silence around her.

"Why are you stalking me idiotic fake prince?" asked Mammon  
>"Ushishishsi~ so you realize huh? I only wanted to ask you.."<br>"Ask what?"  
>Bel move closer to Mammon, he stared at the shorter girl in front of him.<br>He stared at her for more than 3 minutes, it made mammon felt uneasy.  
>"Hey, how long do you plan to stare at me?"<br>He grinned and suddenly he pushed his face closer and closer to her face, making both of their lips touched one another.

"What the hell Bel! Are you out of your mind!" said was shocked and blushed all over her face. But, since she's hooded nobody can see the blush clearly, except this fake arrogant idiotic childish pervert prince.  
>"Ushishishi~ my Mammon is blushing~"<br>"No I'm not. And I am NOT yours, so don't say 'my Mammon' like that. It's disgusting!"  
>"Ushishishi~ don't lie to the prince~ I could hear that your voice tone are different from the usual~"<br>"I'm not! Uh, I mean *clears throat* I'm not.." back to her monotone voice and flat expression.

But, she knew that the prince is not that easy to be lied to. Judging from Bel's face, his extremely big smile means that he knew that Mammon just gave him an expression that she never showed to anyone before. And that make the prince extremely happy and that made Mammon pissed.

"I told you, don't lie to the prince shishishi~" said the blonde while grinning.  
>"And I told you that I'm not lying, and I never did"<br>"Yes you did"  
>"No I didn't"<br>"Yes you did"  
>"No I didn't"<p>

Their debate continued for a long time, until..

"Then proof it"  
>"Huh? Proof what?"<br>"Proof that I had ever lied to you or to the other varia member" Mammon challenged the prince  
>"It's a piece of cake for a prince like me shishishi~" grinned the prince<br>"Then go ahead"  
>"Firstly, you never told the varia that you're a woman"<br>"It's because nobody asked me"  
>"But, you still have to told it to the varia member I believe shishishi~"<br>"Ugh.."

Mammon looked at the ground for a while and ran away from Bel. Like a hungry lion, Bel chased Mammon as his prey. She ran as fast as she could, but suddenly Bel jumped and hit Mammon until both of them fell onto the floor.  
>Bel pinned her between his legs and arms so that she couldn't ran away..<p>

"Now the princess couldn't run away anymore?" grinned Bel  
>"…why.."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Is there a problem if I'm a girl?"<br>Bel shocked and stared at Mammon  
>"I'm not telling anyone that I'm a girl because I love you!"<p>

Bel got even shocker. He didn't notice that the girl that he loved is also loved him.  
>Mammon started to cry..<p>

"I'm afraid if I told you that I'm a girl, you'll hate me and ran avoid me. I'm afraid that you don't want to hold me like a doll anymore."

Her tears fell down and dropping down from behind her hood.  
>Bel panicked, he don't know how to comfort a crying girl. Especially a girl that she loved.<br>Mammon continued crying..  
>Bel sit on the floor, putted Mammon on his lap and hugged her.<p>

"Please, don't cry princess." Said Bel softly  
>Mammon sobbed, trying to hold her tears from bursting out.<br>Bel soaked the tears trail on Mammon's cheeks..  
>"I love you my princess" said Bel<br>"I love you too baka prince." Replied Mammon  
>Bel gave Mammon a soft kiss. Mammon kissed him back.<br>"From now on you're my one and only princess. So, do not hesitate for being close with the prince okay?"  
>"O..okay.. But still.. You're the most idiotic fake prince I ever met"<br>"Shishishi~ and you're the most stubborn princess that I ever met and I love you princess~"  
>"… I hate you.."<br>"What ever you said princess shishishi~"


End file.
